


DNA Game

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Feral Alpha Clark, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Chloe knew those were Clark's children. She had eyes!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	DNA Game

Chloe’s accusations came way too early in the morning for Clark’s liking. He had not even gotten to sleep that well the night before. There had been the earthquake disaster and before that the prison break and before that a fire that started from the worst electrical set up he had ever seen. He was tired and not in the mood for any of Chloe’s games.

“I don’t have time for this Chloe.” He hissed. His anger made it hard to control his scent but he was tired. “I don’t know where you got this idea from but it isn’t funny.”

“I have eyes!” She hissed before she jammed the newspaper under his nose. It was at the society page and he rolled his eyes at the full colour photo he saw. “Don’t tell me that Lucas isn’t yours. He looks just like you! Like Kon-El!”

“For the third time.” Clark hissed as he pushed the paper down. “Calm down! Why is it every time Lex pops up with a kid everyone turns eyes on me? I’m not the only blue eyed Alpha around here you know!”

“Lena was one thing.” Chloe glanced at the paper before she narrowed her gaze at Clark. “But Lucas has your eyes your face Clark! You keep pretending like the rest of us don’t have eyes! How do you think Lois feels about this?”

“I don’t know.” Clark snarled. “Maybe because she has the sense to understand that whoever is siring Lex’s kids obviously aren’t me!” He looked around before he frowned. “Every single time it’s all. _Are you fucking Luthor Clark? Are those kids yours?_ ” He swore. “It’s like I’m back in Smallville again and everyone certain that Lex was screwing me in the mansion.” Something flickered across Chloe’s face and Clark swore. “Don’t tell me you thought it too.”

“It was weird!” She hissed as she flushed. “The two of you were always together and an Alpha and Omega don’t have that many reasons to be alone- the age difference! I didn’t get why he was always with you!”

“Because we were friends once!” Clark barked before he looked around. They were drawing looks so he hissed and swore under his breath. “I wasn’t screwing Lex back in Smallville. We had the most-“ Clark broke off to laugh. “We had the most platonic friendship back in Smallville no matter what people thought Chloe. We never even kissed.” He hissed. “Unless mouth to mouth is suddenly scandalous. Lex never laid a hand on me in Smallville.”

“And after Smallville?” She asked quietly and Clark burned as he looked at her. “I’m sorry!” She looked away but he could tell that she did not want to let it go. “Clark.” She said softly. “You have to at least admit to me that this looks a certain way.”

“I don’t care.” Clark breathed. “Not every child that he chooses to have will have anything to do with me. You think I would throw Lois away for this? That if they were my children.” Clark hissed. “That I wouldn’t be with them? Look at my relationship with Kon. Don’t you think I’d do even better if I got Lex pregnant? What exactly do you think about me Chloe?”

“M-Maybe he just used- like Conner?” She offered before he glowered at her. “Okay. Fine. I’m supposed to act like the people of Smallville when something is right in front of my face.” She muttered. “Have it your way Clark. I won’t ask anymore.”

“You poke too hard and Lex will get you.” Clark warned. “Don’t pull the tiger’s tail Chloe. Lex was already dangerous. He has kids to protect now.”

X

“You should know better than this Chloe.” To her irritation Lex did not even look up from his computer station. “I know that you know how to play this game.” He smiled. “Next time.” He purred. “Try and send Bruce. It would get you further along in this.” He flicked a glance over he and the smile he gave irked her. “Run along now Chloe. Come up with a better plan of attack next time.”

“I have eyes Lex.” She hissed and Lex smiled. “I can see them. You’re taunting us and I don’t know what you did to Clark but I know that’s Clark’s child.”

“Of course he is Clark’s.” Lex words took her breath as he paused typing. “Kon-El has never been a secret Chloe. Now if you want to bring the paternity of my other children into question. You need to come with proof Chloe. Not accusations. That’s not how we play these games Chloe.”

“You’re not fooling me Lex.” She hissed and he laughed. “I’m serious! I don’t know what you did to Clark but I’m not blind. No one is that blind.” She snarled and he laughed again.”

“Chloe, Chloe Chloe.” He purred. “I found this amusing the first few times. Every moment you speak without proof is another moment that I find the urge to protect my children-“ He trailed off and she went cold. “The world has been debating over who is the lucky ‘daddy’ since I walked into that media conference pregnant Chloe. Everyone has had their opinion but nothing sticks. You know why? No proof.” His eyes flashed gold and she swallowed.

“You’re not fooling me Lex.” She swallowed as she clutched her purse. The room felt warmer and she was uncertain to whether that was the danger of Lex or that was because his scent was leaking. “I know you did something. We all know.” She hissed. “Clark may be playing your game for now or maybe you did somethi-“

“Clark?” Lex laughed. “Oh it’s been a while Chloe. A while since I’ve been accused of sullying a naïve farmboy. Of course he isn’t so naïve and young anymore.” He smiled. “Get proof first Chloe. Otherwise I’m just as blind as Smallville used to be.” He glanced at his desk, the corner and Chloe went cold. “It’s been fun catching up Chloe but you understand why I have to ask you to leave right? Good.”

X

“I didn’t want to say anything with the first one.” Martha said softly as she eyed her kitchen door. Her husband had been in the fields when Chloe turned up and besides a wave that was all they had exchanged. That was fine, she had wanted to talk to Martha in the first place. “I mean, if Conner was a girl or if Clark had a girl. That was exactly how I thought she would look you know?” She sighed as she played with her wedding ring. “But Clark didn’t say anything so I didn’t want to push. I thought maybe it was a coincidence.” She whispered.

“But now Lucas.” Chloe said softly before she shook her head. “Clark keeps denying it. He keeps saying nothing happened and while I want to believe him… That child looks so much like Clark! I’ve seen pictures!”

“I raised him.” Martha smiled. “But he says and-“ Martha’s face had a shadow. “I didn’t hear about any troubles with Lois- Sorry Chloe.” She patted her hand. “I never heard about troubles with Lois or anything in that manner so I just dismissed it. It had to be something else because Clark.” She lowered her voice. “He’s still with Lois you know? He would never.”

“I know but the evidence.” Chloe closed her eyes. “Lex keeps just saying bring proof. That bastard would never let us get close enough to get a DNA test or anything of the sort. Asking Conner would be a waste of time too. I just-“ It was so frustrating. “I know that’s Clark’s child and Lex might have done something to Clark in order to get them! I don’t know why Clark’s sticking his nose and his head and everything else in the sand.”

“Oh honey.” Martha said softly. “You know when it gets to Lex… sometimes Clark can be a little touchy. The thing with the court case and Conner.” She said softly. “He doesn’t want to poke at Lex too hard and I can understand why. Only now Lex is a little like the Lex that he first was back then.” Her eyes were a little distant. “He was so sweet in the beginning. The two of them. No matter what anyone said you couldn’t get them apart.”

“I never got that.” Chloe admitted. “Back then and even now. I know people whispered it back then but it was just weird you know? Lex Luthor.” She stressed. “And the hometown quiet Clark Kent. Of course people talked. Clark got mad at me but I don’t know why he didn’t think we wouldn’t think something was going on. An Omega like Lex? What did he want with a farmboy?”

“Friendship. Understanding. At least at first.” Martha said softly. “You know I thought it too at first but Lex. He loved Clark like family at least in the beginning. It was scary at first knowing how far he would go to protect Clark. The years changed them but Lex tried to protect Clark. Even from himself. it’s hard to believe but I really think nothing happened. Looking back now of course.” She said softly. “But when I look at that girl and that boy…”

“Clark isn’t going to drag his head out of the sand but Lex-“ Chloe paused. “Have you tried talking to Lex?”

“He keeps his distance but I did see him once.” Martha murmured. “He had her in his arms and he looked right at me. Then he left.”

“That could be your grandchild.” Chloe pointed out softly.

“Well I don’t have any proof. No one’s going to move on a gut feeling Chloe.”

X

“He says he didn’t do anything.” Lois lit up before she dragged the cigarette out. “I looked around and I poked around. I even-“ She barked out in laughter. “Fuck Chloe. I tried to calculate the date of conception to see. Guess what? Clark’s always gone.” She hissed. “That’s the problem when you’re dating Superman. Sometimes he rolls out of bed because he heard something and I don’t hear him for a few hours or days. Sometimes he’s so out of t he doesn’t even remember what he went out to do.” She stressed.

“I didn’t know he was overworking himself that much.” Chloe frowned. “I thought the plan was to let Conner take over some of Metropolis to get used to the whole having a city thing?” Lois gave her a look and Chloe winced. “What happened?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear.” Lois muttered. “Sometimes Clark does rescues in other territories and cities. Sometimes he goes to places that don’t even have heroes. When he’s sleeping sometimes the noise filters through and it hits his- got to save!” She mocked. “Meter or whatever. Then he’s gone.” She lit up again and sighed. “That whole month. The two months of possible conception?” She muttered. “I was busy. He was busy. He would roll out of bed as Superman and go saving- one time he tried to fly off and he got growly on me when I told him he had on his damn night clothes!”

“I didn’t know it was like that.” Chloe murmured. “Most of his saves go unreported.” She muttered. “He should have said something or at least Conner should have.”

“Conner’s brought him back a time or two when he’s just conked out.” Lois muttered. “I think his hearing is a bit weaker or he can keep it off when he’s sleeping. I don’t know but I do know some mornings Conner brings him back. That’s all I know.”

“There has to be some proof beyond trying to swab them.” Chloe muttered. “Even Clark’s mom thinks so. Maybe Lex did something?”

“Like what?” Lois hissed. “I’d love to know. I’d love an explanation but Clark is pretending he can’t see and I swear Lex’s taunting us somehow. We can’t move without proof.” She shook her head. “I’m just hoping we’re wrong.”

X

“I’m leaving it alone… for now. Only because.” Chloe waved her finger. “I can’t prove anything. For now.” She muttered. “Luthor’s hiding something shady I just know he is-“ She paused as she stared at Clark. “Are you feeling okay Clark?”

“Beyond a little irritated and tired?” He rubbed his eyes before he sighed. “I’m fine. Why?”

“Because-“ She frowned as she stared at his eyes. “Maybe the one tired is me.” For a moment there she had sworn that Clark’s eyes had swirled red and blue. Maybe this whole thing was driving her mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Things like this is fun for me ^.^


End file.
